The Originals: Amaria Estael
by Kayla7621
Summary: Amaria Etrael takes a visit to New Orleans to see an old friend. Marcel. Although, she has alternative reasons for going, but will she be the one stuck in all the traps, or is a certain Original going to be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans wasn't like every city that was in Louisiana. No, it was dark, twisted, full of parties and all about having a little fun. That was exactly what I wanted.

Amaria Estrael. Weird name, blame my phsychotic mother. Didn't know the actual last name of my father except that it started with an E. So she made one up. I like my first name, not one you have heard before. You could admit that, but my last name didn't make sense.

I was walking along the French quarter in New Orleans. Night time always grabbed key attention and with vampires,werewolves, and witches walking around; well now you know why. I have a few supernatural friends myself and if I told you that I was part of the supernatural myself, would you believe me?

Don't worry, because I'm not. But I'm not your average human either. No. I have more strength than other, more flexibility, and can probably do other things that most humans cant. I love to pick fights or get involved with one and, let me tell you, I don't ever lose.  
I'm what every person who thinks highly trained people are; assassins. I am an assassin. My back story is a long one. Which is exactly why I plan to tell you later.

I walked into Marcel's home and got my hand stamped. Marcel and I were on good terms but every time I come over something exciting happens and I can't help but want to join the fun. Aren't I lovely?  
Marcel's party definitely went big this year. Of course, I heard it was because of a new guest. The Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. Funny, never had the pleasure of meeting the beast but did I sure know a lit about the bastard.

I was in the middle of the room before the feeding began. I watched as vampire after vampire went after their human dinner. Of course, the ones who knew better stayed away from me, but of course a newbie tries and doesn't know what to do.

I was grabbed from behind and the monster tried to bite my neck. I grabbed hold of his neck and flipped him over my shoulder. His back slammed into the ground and I stabbed him in the stomach with a wooden stake.

"Go to Marcel with this in you and let him know what you tried to do. Then tell him that his special guest is here and waiting. Now!" I released the damn vampire and watched as he went to Marcel. Five minutes later, I got what I wanted.

"Amaria! To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?" Marcel asked. He enjoyed making an entrance and sometime so did I.

"I heard the Originals were in town. Thought I would introduce myself." I shrugged one of my shoulders.

"Oh, Amaria. Always trying to stir up trouble aren't you?" Marcel smiled.

"You know me, Marcel." I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Now show me this big bad hybrid."

Marcel smiles delightfully before turning his back to me. He looked up to the balcony where a tall, dirty-blonde hair guy with a leather jacket was leaning and drinking what looked like to be a glass if scotch. Marcel lifted up his hand and waved him to come down.

"Is that him?" I asked. Marcel didn't answer me.

The dude flitted down to us. " Who is this lovely young lady, Marcel? One of your side shows from the human?"

"Ah Klaus, my sire. No. This is Amaria Estrael. An old friend of mine." Marcel gestures to me. "Amaria, Niklaus Mikaelson. My friend and sire."

I smirked. "Lovely. Pleasure to meet you. If any real pleasure was there of course."

Klaus smiled. "The honor is all mine, love. Little assassino. Your reputation precedes you."

I smirked. "As does yours, ibrido. No one has mentioned my little trip to Italy."

"Well, love, I wouldn't expect anyone to. But, of course, as someone who saw everything, well, it's only reputable that I do." Klaus smirked.

"A player of the game, I see. Your reputation does precede you. Greatly, in fact." I turned to Marcel. "Perhaps you can call me when business is needed. You know where to find me." I turned and walked out of Marcel's and went to find something to kill.

(Klaus)  
Amaria Estrael. The assassin that I have heard so much about and seem so many of her enduring activities. She has such flavor about her. I couldn't put my tongue where it wanted to be. She was a fiery spark that has been lit so many times and can never die down. The undefeated in all matches.

I watched as she walked away from Marcel but I couldn't help but be a tiny bit curious in what she meant by business.

"Klaus?"

I turned to Marcel. "Yes, Marcel? You were saying?"

"She zoned you out didn't she? One of her many talents. She does it to everyone, somehow."

"Does she now? And, pray tell, what other talents do you speak of? Could it have something to do with all the business that she was talking about?"

Marcel chuckled. "Caught that huh?"

"You don't seem surprised."

Marcel dodged the question. "Why don't we grab something to drink? Or would you rather someone?"

"Answer the question Marcel."

Marcel sighed. "Amaria does a few favors for me when dealing with the humans here in New Orleans. Sometimes she helps with unwanted company as well. I will call her in or she will just drop by like she is doing now."

"Is she a threat?"

Marcel shook his head. "No. Not unless you gave her a reason to be."  
"I will use that as insurance then."

I didn't know what to think about the little assassin. Was she a threat to Hayley? To me? Could she possibly interrupt my plans to take back New Orleans? Or could she possibly be of use?


	2. Chapter 2: Elijah Mikaelson

Chapter 2: Elijah Mikaelson

Everyone remembers when I walked away, right? Well let's just say that I didn't get too far. I walked down a few ways before I turned into a dark alleyway. There were a few railings set against on one side of the alley. I jumped and grabbed hold of one of the railings and continued to climb fluently until I got to the roof, which was right above Marcel's house party. I spotted the hybrid, Klaus, in the same balcony, while Marcel was talking to a guy who was holding a trumpet.

I watched for a while, trying to figure out why the hybrid suddenly came to New Orleans. Obviously, he knew Marcel and that they were good friends but what was the whole story? You don't just waltz into Marcel's home unless you want your heart ripped out or your head cut off, but who said Marcel would do anything to harm the Original hybrid? Nothing surprised me with Marcel anymore. He wants to be King of New Orleans and he is succeeding but you can tell that he wants to make sure that he stays on everyone's good side. But he will never bow down. That much I know about Marcel.

When I looked back at Klaus, I see another guy with a gray tailored suit on. They were talking to each other; although, it could be mistaken for arguing actually. Klaus looked at the man. When the man was leaving, Klaus was about to follow, but the man held out a finger as if he was telling him to wait. Then the man disappeared. Great, yet another vampire that I have to deal with. I looked all around for the suited vampire but could not find him.

"Looking for something?" someone said behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the same vampire.

"More like looking out for someone." I answered him. "Not that it concerns you in any matter."

"Oh, I'm sure it does, since I'm sure that someone just happens to be my brother." So his brother was Klaus?

"I highly doubt it." I smirked. "Why don't you run along now? I'm sure you are a rather busy vampire."

He chuckled. "Do you know who I am?"

I scoffed. "Wrong question. Do you know who I am?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself so that I do know?"

I contemplated. If he had any relations to Klaus then I have no doubt that he is exactly like him. I've heard if Klaus' ruthlessness. The terrors that he causes. So why the hell not his brother? "The name's Amaria. Your turn."

"Elijah."

"Mikaelson?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He nodded.

I nodded. "You were right. I was watching your brother, but you may be more willing to give me the answers in which I seek."

He squinted his eyes at me. "How about we make a deal? I propose that I will answer any question that does not involve the destruction of my brother or myself in return that you answer any question that I would like to know, honestly."

"Honesty goes both ways."

"As does trust." He pauses. "Can I trust you?"

I scoffed. "You're the one who offered a deal. Shouldn't I be asking that question?" He still looked at me as if he expected an answer. "Yes. Can I trust you?"

"I won't give you a reason otherwise."

Clever isn't he? Giving him a parting look, I jumped off the roof and continued on my way. There was much more going on than I thought apparently. So both Original brothers are in town. Well it's not a pack without a third person. So where's the third?

Being in New Orleans made me realize that I had one more person to visit. A certain little witch friend of mine.

(Elijah)

I saw the girl leaning over the roof out of the corner of my eye as I talked to my brother. She looked like a curious one. It was why I talked to her.

Amaria had deep brown hair with red highlights that went down to the middle of her back and had deep blue eyes. She wore black jeans tucked into heel combat boots. Her shirt was a red with spaghetti straps and it was obvious that she wore a belt. Over the shirt she had black leather jacket on.

As I looked her over, I noticed she had a stake in one boot and a dagger in the other. My only hope was that it was not one that could be used against my family and I. I also noticed that she wore a tiny cross necklace around her neck. Religious? A believer? She didn't seem the type.

Once I realized that she was watching my brother, the question of 'why' came to my mind. What was so interesting about my brother to her? Or rather what did he do for her to track him down?

Well, in the light if other precarious situations, she was the last on our list of worries. After our little chat, I don't believe she is harmless but I don't think she will bother us too much.

But why the information? What did she need to know?

It was all for a later time. Right now I had to deal with my brother and his wolf situation. I was in for a whirl of outcomings.

(Amaria)

Sophie Devereaux was at her usual place at this little New Orleans bar that I never bothered to remember the name of. She was popular for her gumbo but I knew her for other reasons. She made me who I am after all.

When I open the door, she immediately looked toward the entrance.  
"Amaria?"

I nodded and she came running toward me. We gave each other a hug before she ushered me towards the back alley way to talk. But before she went out herself she grabbed her things.

"I have to go somewhere but you are welcome to join me." Sophie said. She would normally tell me immediately but this time was different.

I nodded. "Okay. Is this about that bad feeling you've been getting?" She nodded. "Okay. Sophie, you know I can only help if Marcel doesn't find out."  
Sophie looked back at me. "Marcel won't know anything. This doesn't have anything to do with magic."

I simply nodded and continued to follow her. Well at least until the cemetery entrance. I was immediately blocked off by an invisible wall.

Sophie looked back. "Sorry the witches put a spell around the cemetery. To ward off vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't help with my situation. Please invite me in."  
"You may come in." Then we continued to walk all the way to a tomb. There were other witches and another brunette holding her stomach. "Get ready. They are almost here."

Who was almost here? Well my answers will be answered soon enough. I say back into the shadows and remained unseen. What happened before me was not what I had expected.


End file.
